


第九章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	第九章

Kongphop扳着他的肩膀将人儿死死的按在真皮座椅里，Arthit的两条腿在狭小的空间里胡乱的踢了两下却马上被制住了，Kongphop带着侵略性的味道萦绕在他的鼻尖，年轻却不失硬朗的脸在渐渐昏黄的夕阳下映出了一片侧影。

Arthit的瞳孔在他略微灰暗的影子下闪着微光，眉头微微蹙起，无措与慌乱让他全身有些颤抖，指尖在座椅上蜷起，指甲的前端划过皮面留下轻微的刺耳声却抓不住任何东西。

也亏了这辆车比起一般的轿车更是多了些空间，才没有在容纳两个男人的时候格外拥挤。

“Arthit.”

他低沉的嗓音富有磁性，伴随着沙哑深情的尾音，像夏日里的微风拂过Arthit的脸庞，缠绵而温热的气息拍打在他的耳廓，本来简单的音节此时却像魔咒一般，让身下的人儿轻轻一颤，渐渐停止了挣扎。

“你想去天堂吗？”

Kongphop的指尖扶上了Arthit的微微滚动的喉结，慢慢的顺着颈线向下滑去，就像抚摸着珍贵的收藏品一般，眼神中带着贪恋和无法掩盖的欲望，手上的温度接触到他温凉的皮肤，恋恋不舍的描摹着。

“我...”Arthit被这带着挑逗意味的动作弄到失神，竟然一时无法回答。

Kongphop也没等他继续说下去便堵住了他微张的唇瓣，舌尖舔弄着他的贝齿，随后就卷住了Arthit不断躲闪的小舌，攻城略地的侵占着他空中所剩无几的空气。

Arthit白皙的脸由于短暂的缺氧而泛着红色，眼尾微红的渗出一滴泪光，整个人倒是因为这突如其来的亲密而回过神来，他推搡着Kongphop结实的胸膛，偏着头躲闪着他的亲吻。

“你在...说什么...唔！”Arthit几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句断断续续的话，还没来及喘口气就又被Kongphop一口咬上了喉结，湿滑的舌头舔吸着作为男人脆弱而敏感的地方。

“不...唔...”Arthit的头向后仰去发出轻吟，喉结也紧跟着在Kongphop的空中微微颤抖着。

Kongphop的手趁机解开了他的西服和衬衫，被挑起情欲的Arthit全身泛着淡粉色，Kongphop的舌头终于放过了他的喉结，细密的吻转而往下蔓延到了平坦小腹，他的手也没停下的摸上了Arthit的乳头。

藏在皮肤里的红樱，在Kongphop指尖的揉捏碾转下，就像新生的嫩芽一般“破土”而出，眼皮轻轻向上抬起就能看见那嫣红色的小肉珠是那么的可口诱人。

挤在Arthit两腿间的Kongphop抬起了头，目光灼灼的投向了他翘起的乳头，突然感觉喉咙干燥的不成样子，随后便吞了口口水，湿润的舌尖舔过上唇。

Arthit被他的目光看的有些难堪，立刻用手臂挡住了通红的脸，冷静了片刻终于找回了几分理智的他开口骂道，“从我身上滚下去...”

Kongphop轻笑了了下没有答话，手却发坏的向Arthit的身下伸去，嘴角也勾起了一抹戏谑的笑容，“我不。”

然后就解开了他的裤链，将他的西裤退到了膝弯处，包裹着小Arthit的CK内裤上被洇湿了一片，在那浅灰色的布料上有些显眼。

 

他笑着用手弹了一下，还没等Arthit骂出声便毫不犹豫的低头隔着浅灰色的柔布含住了那红肿的顶端，腥咸的味道充斥了Kongphop的口腔。

“你他妈...啊哈～”

Arthit的颤抖尾音突然拔高，气息也跟着急促起来，他死死咬着嘴唇克制着自己不发出那羞耻的声音。  
偏偏这个戏弄他的男人却不如他所愿，湿润的唾液混杂着蜜液沾湿的内裤紧紧贴着他的分身，略微粗糙的棉线在他细嫩的玉茎上摩擦着，Arthit的额前渗出了几滴汗，打湿了垂在他眼帘的碎发，叫骂得声音也随着扑面而来的快感咽回了肚子里。

Kongphop的舌尖灵巧舔舐着他逐渐涨大的前端，描摹着他的轮廓，Arthit的腰情不自禁的扭动着，甚至不自觉地向上抬了抬，试图追随着这足以吞噬他的快感。


End file.
